The Weight of Insecurity
by CrazyTenor42
Summary: Obi-Wan was never terribly vain, but when he gains weight, he is finds himself worrying what Anakin will think. And Anakin - oblivious as always - must reassure Obi-Wan that he doesn't care. Short and fluffy one-shot! Anakin/Obi-Wan.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Takes place after ROTS, assuming Anakin killed Palpatine, didn't go over to the dark side (and of course, he and Padme never got married).

* * *

"Sith!"

Anakin opened the door of the 'fresher and peered out. Obi-Wan's door was shut. "Problems, Obi-Wan?"

"No," Obi-Wan muttered. "And hurry up, Anakin, or this will make the third meeting this week we're late for."

Anakin shouted something about, "it takes time to be this beautiful," and then slammed the door of the bathroom shut again.

Obi-Wan slumped down to the floor, sitting amongst the piles of tunics that had somehow found themselves strewn around the room. There was absolutely no way that these were too small. He had tried on every piece of clothing he had. His pants all adamantly refused to fasten and his tunics clung uncomfortably to his skin. His clothes must have all shrunk when they were washed. That was the last time he let Anakin do the laundry. He was thirty-eight for Force's sake! The last time he needed a bigger wardrobe was after puberty hit. It clearly was Anakin's fault. That still left him with the dilemma of what he was supposed to wear to the diplomatic banquet they had in less than an hour.

Anakin was knocking on the door.

"I'm changing, Anakin, I will be right there."

"All the more reason to open the door." He could practically hear Anakin smirking.

"Anakin. Please."

"Oh, alright." Anakin had no idea why Obi-Wan was so prude about things like this. They had been dating for over two years – not counting the years before that of their back and forth sexual tension – and Anakin had seen Obi-Wan in far more compromising positions than changing in their bedroom. Regardless, Obi-Wan always seem absolutely embarrassed when Anakin so much as saw him shirtless. And the man was positively gorgeous. Anakin would love to walk into the bedroom and see Obi-Wan shirtless on his bed….but he knew not to push the issue. Obi-Wan was an extremely private man and Anakin would respect that.

"I'll wait for you in the kitchen."

Obi-Wan sighed and picked up a tunic from the ground. He would have to find a way to make them fit. That method ended up being a thicker utility belt, wrapped painfully tight around his stomach. His tunic and pants still ended up looking – and feeling – painted on, but at least he could get them to close.

He only hoped that Anakin – or any of the other Senators – would not notice.

* * *

Anakin was not the most observant. He had no idea of all the looks Obi-Wan was getting while they were walking through the many halls of the Senate building. Obi-Wan was in the same tunic as always, nothing special about it. Anakin's mind was really just filled with dread. He hated these Senate banquets. Admittedly, the food was fantastic, but he had to put up with the arguing and fighting of all the diplomats. He didn't even know what they were arguing over half the time. The Clone Wars were over, the Sith Lord was dead, what was there to discuss? Sure, they needed to appoint a new Chancellor and everything, but just put it to a vote and be done with it. All he did was smile politely, eat, and listen to Obi-Wan try to gently break up the many spats that cropped up. As horrible as it was, Anakin almost wished they could be back out fighting. This was all they had been doing for almost six months. The boredom was driving him crazy.

"Anakin! Obi-Wan! You're late!"

Anakin smiled. "Sorry, Padme, but at least this time it wasn't my fault."

"Yes, well. I can hardly let Anakin keep making the mistakes. We do need to have some balance."

Padme showed them to their seats, but it did not escape Obi-Wan's notice that her eyes roved over him for a bit longer than normal. She was no different than all the other people they had passed to walk here. Everyone of course, but Anakin. Anakin still seemed thankfully unaware that Obi-Wan was stuffed into clothes a size too small.

Anakin might not be observant when it came to superficial matters, but he always knew when Obi-Wan was in pain. Obi-Wan could shield his mind as tightly as possible and it still didn't make up for Anakin knowing when Obi-Wan was acting strangely.

_Are you feeling well?  
Yes. Why?  
You aren't eating very much. _

_ Just because I don't shovel down food like you do…We can't all be in our twenties. _

_ You just don't appreciate a good meal. _

_ I don't appreciate eating like a pig, Anakin. Now perhaps you should let me get on with _our _job? _

The frost and bite in those two sentences was enough of a hint. Now Anakin knew something was wrong. Obi-Wan may not be the kindest man when it came to his words, but he never treated Anakin with such hostility.

They didn't talk to each other for the rest of the evening.

* * *

A/N: I like playing around with very "normal" insecurities in characters. (I also think pudgy!Obi-Wan is completely adorable and sexy)


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin waited until they were back to their quarters to breach the silence.

"What's honestly going on?"

"Nothing, Anakin. I told you, I am fine."

"No, you aren't." Anakin reached out for Obi-Wan's hand. Obi-Wan angrily withdrew it.

"I'm fine! Why don't you just go back to the banquet. Enjoy all your food and having Senator Amidala just shower you with attention. No need to worry about your old Master."

"I – what? Padme? Obi-Wan, you haven't told me what I should be worrying about! I don't know what's wrong!"

"Of course you don't. You don't for one minute notice anything that isn't about you! You aren't even capable of doing laundry, Anakin!"

Anakin was beyond lost now. "What does me doing laundry have to do with it?"

Obi-Wan slammed the door of their bedroom shut.

* * *

Anakin came tearing down the hall and burst into Padme's chambers with all the dignity of a ten year old. "Padme! I need your advice!"

"Anakin! Anakin! Calm down!"

"Padme, you don't understand! He was furious at me! For doing laundry! I haven't even been doing it myself!"

"Anakin, I doubt he cared about – wait, what have you been doing then?" She glared at him. "Don't tell me. You're Sabe's mysterious source. I was wondering where she got the extra money. You've been paying her to do your _laundry_?"

"Apparently I've been paying her too much," Anakin muttered.

"Anakin, it isn't about that. Didn't you see how he was dressed today?"

"Um, no."

Padme sighed. She was running to be the next Chancellor of the Senate. Why was she stuck being Anakin's babysitter? "He's gained weight, Anakin."

"How can you tell that?"

"Everyone noticed. His clothes were too tight."

"Sabe could have shrunk them…"

"Sabe has never shrunk a pair of clothes in her life. Your tunics seem fine."

"Sithspit! Thanks, Padme! Good luck in the Senate!"

She watched him dash away, shaking her head. She loved the pair of them, but how those two had ended up as a couple sometimes amazed her. They were complete opposites: age, personality…two very separate halves of one very united whole. It really wouldn't kill Anakin to be more perceptive though.

* * *

Obi-Wan regretted his outburst as soon as he felt Anakin's Force-signature leave their quarters. He knew Anakin's laundry skills weren't to blame. He also had some suspicions Anakin had been bribing someone else to do the laundry, because their clothes always came back smelling faintly of perfume. Obi-Wan wasn't about to complain. His clothes didn't fit as they were, it would be worse if they had been shrunk.

He sat down on the bed and undid the belt that was holding back his stomach. His pants became unfastened almost immediately, giving into the sudden fleshy pressure. He pushed his finger lightly into it. His belly obscured his once toned stomach, bulging out slightly over the waistband of his pants. Obi-Wan looked down at himself in disgust. This is what resulted from an onset of middle age and the results of attending six months worth of senatorial banquets. An entire life of being a Jedi and he didn't have the self-control to not gain weight during a short six months of a sedentary lifestyle.

Anakin hadn't gained any weight and he ate ever more than Obi-Wan. Anakin, who had no shame in strutting around their quarters shirtless – not that Obi-Wan minded – was as toned and handsome as ever. Anakin was flawless. The tall, muscular frame, not an extra ounce of fat on him, the charmingly blue eyes…he was the poster boy for sexy. And he was saddled with the shorter, much older, pudgy boyfriend. It was a travesty.


	3. Chapter 3

"Obi-Wan. Can I come in?"

"Give me a minute." He frantically wrapped his belt back around his stomach and then hurriedly shoved all the tunics still on the ground into a drawer before he opened the door and let Anakin in.

"Anakin, I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. I…I was feeling a bit ill."

Anakin sat down on the edge of the bed next to Obi-Wan and tried to wrap his arm around Obi-Wan's waist. Obi-Wan moved uncomfortably away. Anakin looked hurt.

"Sorry."

"No, Anakin, I just…I just need to be alone for now."

"You've gained weight." Obi-Wan's expression plummeted and he moved further away on the bed. Oops. Okay, so Anakin could possible have a bit more subtle about that. Live and learn. He had never been good at being politefully tactful. Direct and to the point, no matter how blunt, was more his style.

Obi-Wan was panicking. Great. So Anakin had noticed after all. He braced himself for what came next. The nagging. The disappointment. The disgust. "Anakin, I am sorry. I'm older and – "

" – you don't need to apologize, Obi-Wan."

"Yes, I do. I haven't exactly been the best boyfriend."

"Where do you get that from?" Anakin moved closer to Obi-Wan and gently tugged Obi-Wan backwards against Anakin's chest. After a few moments Obi-Wan allowed himself to relax in Anakin's grasp.

"Anakin, you are young. Attractive. You could have anyone you want. Look at Padme. Younger, intelligent, strong, gorgeous…you need not keep yourself bonded only to me."

"Well, there is this one man…extremely sexy, smart, strong, a bit sarcastic and naggy, but he is absolutely perfect. I love him more than anything and I get to hold him in my arms every night. Why would I give that up?"

"I want you to be sure, Anakin. I don't want you to wake up one morning and be disgusted by whose next to you.

"It's been two years, Obi-Wan. I've never wanted anyone else but you. When are you going to trust me?"

"I do trust you."

"Not enough. Do you honestly think I'm going to still leave you?"

"I think you would be within your right to."

"Would you ever leave me?"

Leave Anakin? The thought of it was ridiculous. He had spent most of his life with him. He couldn't ever imagine living without Anakin by his side. "Of course not. But I also don't have the good fortune to be young and handsome."

"So you're saying you have to settle for me because I'm the best you can get?"

"I am saying you have your choice of suitors, but me meeting you was a gift of the Force. I will never find anyone like you."  
"Then trust me, Obi-Wan. Please." Anakin slid his hands down Obi-Wan's chest until they found the hem of his tunic.

"No, Anakin…please…"

"Obi-Wan. Trust me." Obi-Wan looked pale but sat up enough to help Anakin get his tunic off. Anakin also unclipped the belt around his stomach and looked at Obi-Wan with raised eyebrows.

"I – I couldn't get my pants shut without it." Obi-Wan mumbled, turning red.

"For Force's Sake, Obi-Wan. Why didn't you just have me get you a bigger size?" The belt had left an angry red mark around his stomach and back because Obi-Wan had fastened it so tightly. Anakin just pulled Obi-Wan back towards him and started to gently massage the irritated skin.

"I don't need a different size, I just need to lose weight. If I wasn't so fat I wouldn't have a problem!"

Anakin looked incredulously at him. "You aren't fat, Obi-Wan. Come on, at the most you gained like ten pounds."

"And you haven't gained any!"

"So what if I did? It happens, Obi-Wan. There's nothing wrong with it."

"You don't think– "

Anakin silenced him with a kiss. " –I think I am incredibly lucky to have such a handsome boyfriend, who I love regardless of his weight."

"Anakin – "

" – okay, I lie, if you were Hutt sized then I might have something to say."

"How would that even happen?"

Anakin shrugged. "I was just making a point."

"I would prefer if you didn't compare me to a Hutt."

Anakin laughed and pulled Obi-Wan to his feet. "Come on. You hardly ate anything at the banquet. I think there's some cake in the fridge."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "Could I have my shirt back?"

"Why don't I keep the shirt and just bring the cake to you?"

With the look and smirk Anakin was giving him, Obi-Wan's mind didn't even get a chance to refuse.


End file.
